Captain Hook
James “Captain Hook” Dandy (Captain Hook) is an allied Fairy Tale living in Faroe and the owner of the tavern.Captain Hook Appearance Personality Powerful and outspoken. James Dandy is a strong individual with an unfortunate lack of motivation. However, this lack of motivation causes him to be fantastic at making excuses. He uses his rather powerful presence and silver tongue to intimidate and lie his way to what he wants. While his outward appearance makes him appear to others as a cutthroat foul mouthed marauder, James simply wants to be free of the laws and routine of society. He wants to live for himself, and that's what matters most to him. While often preferring to take care of situations on his own. He is a great leader, but hates opposition to his leadership. He values his allies and underlings as long as they are competent. He is never afraid to to speak his mind no matter who he is speaking to. This often causes him to offend and butt heads with others. He also speaks in the same manner to all. Be it the Queen of England or a lowly beggar. He is a very stubborn realist, refusing to believe in the existence of anything supernatural. He is cool and level headed as long as nothing goes wrong. He absolutely hates it when a plan goes wrong, it infuriates him to no end. With this attitude, James believes that he can reach the freedom he's dreamt of for so long. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *'Military combat training:' James was trained in sword fighting, shooting, and hand to hand combat during his time in the navy. *'Silver tongue:' James has a very persuasive way of speaking, allowing him to easily lie to others and trick them with relative ease. He often uses this ability of his to start up new rumors and legends about himself. *'Persistent:' James never gives up when he sets his eyes on a prize or goal. Nothing less than the threat of imminent death or a high probability of dismemberment will cause James to give up his goal. Weaknesses: *'Overly skeptical:' James often takes things at face value if he believes that said thing or person isn't worth his time. This causes him to sometimes underestimate the situation he's in or the opponent he is facing. This was the case with Kailen cutting off his hand. *'Can't stand sight of his own blood:' A strange disease has rendered James’ blood yellow, for whatever reason this scares the hell out of him whenever he sees it. *'Scared of the sound of a clock ticking:' Any noise that even resembles a ticking puts James on edge. It makes him wary of the crocodile that ate his hand in the past. *'Overly confident:' James tends to be rather confident in himself. This leads to problems on when it causes him to bite off more than he can chew. *'Persistent:' James’ stubborn personality causes him to butt heads with others and get into easily avoidable confrontations just to achieve some pointless goal. *Has trouble keeping track of his lies, causing him to get caught on some occasions. *Easily shaken by anything out of the ordinary. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Doing what he wants *Money *Winning *Sword fighting *His crew mates *Grog Dislikes: *Crocodiles *Incompetent crew mates *Clocks *His own blood *Kailen Trivia *To be added. Theme Songs *Alestrom - You are a pirate *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Hand Quotes *''"That goddamn, cowardly, no necked, yellow bellied, dickless, landlubbin, cuck bastard, SON OF A TIT!"'' (Hook after sent flying by Léandre) Bury Me Alive References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters